


You Too, Huh?

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A long one but whateva, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Programmer Handsome Jack, Public Masturbation, Quadruple Drabble, Tentacles, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Vasquez sends Jack an exotic porn link on the clock, and Jack can't help but indulge...





	You Too, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, I'm not the best at it! I just really wanted to participate in the International Fanworks day challenge: a crossover drabble where a character from one fandom discovers a character from another fandom!

Jack's working on a particularly tricky program when a message comes, the intrusive blip jolting him out of his narrow minded concentration.

"The fuck?" he grumbles, mismatched eyes squinting as he studies his artificial ECHO screen.

His eyes widen when it hits him: tentacle porn?? Starring a rather toothy and terrifying alien named...Venom?

'LMAO Jack, dude, LOOK at this shit, can't believe ppl whack it to this!' Vasquez's message reads.

Jack accesses the link after casting a nervous glance over the cubicle's wall, defined lips parting in shock when the porno begins. An onyx symbiote is ravishing a human male, pinning the submissive down with taloned hands and genital tentacles alike. Black semen is everywhere, as are gratuitous shots of Venom's snapping jaws and defined torso.

He's terrifying...but also beautiful.

The young programmer's hand slips down his uniform pants; he can't help the raging boner now filling out his silky briefs. 

Every time Venom growls, Jack's cock jumps. Every time he rumbles, precum oozes out of Jack's slit.

He's stroking himself as fast as he can, desperate to cum before anyone interrupts him. His chiseled cheekbones pinken at the thought of Vasquez walking in and catching him. The thought only serves to excite him further, and he bites back a wanton moan as his head lolls to the side.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder," he whines lowly, mouth forming a tiny 'o' when Venom lets out an orgasmic shrieking groan and spills even more cum onto his submissive.

"Uh, huh, hnnngggg," Jack hitches, unable to withstand the climactic scene.

A wet spot inches across the uniform's crotch as his cock twitches, knees jerking upwards and free hand sliding up to cover his whining mouth.

"Whatcha doin' there bud?"

Jack splutters, yanking his hand out of his pants fast enough to give his dick whiplash. Droplets of cum flick onto his desk as he cranes his neck to stare at Vasquez. His thick lashed eyes are wide, and his cheeks are now a mortified shade of cherry red.

"You too, huh? Knew it," Vasquez chuckles, sauntering in and grabbing Jack's trembling wrist. 

Hugo pulls his co-worker's masculine hand up to his mouth and hungrily sucks the cum bathed fingers clean, winking when Jack slowly gives him an embarrassed but suggestive smile. His pink tongue flicks between the digits and down the palm as Jack reaches for his zipper.

He'll have to personally thank this Venom creature later.

AFTER letting Vasquez fuck him senseless to some more tentacle porn, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
